(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) and the like have been widely developed, replacing conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”).
Among these flat panel display devices, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel, which, in turn, includes a first substrate provided with a thin film transistor, a second substrate opposed to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal layer does not by itself emit light; thus, a backlight unit is provided in back of the first substrate to provide light. Transmissivity of the light emitted from the backlight unit is controlled according to an arrangement of liquid crystals.
Backlight units are classified into edge types and direct types, depending on a position of the light source with respect to the device.
For the direct type backlight unit, a plurality of light sources are provided over the liquid crystal panel, and an optical plate is provided between the light sources and the liquid crystal panel. The direct type backlight unit can provide a high brightness, so it is widely applied in liquid crystal display devices having large screens.
Lamps are widely used as the light source of the direct type backlight unit. The direct type backlight unit has a side mold for accommodating an end portion of the lamps and for supporting the optical plate.
However, conventional side molds require somewhat complicated configuration in order to support elements of the backlight unit. In addition, these side molds prevent efficient radiation of heat generated from the lamp.